VUELTA A CASA
by thetigger
Summary: Tomoyo Daidoji solo quería dos cosas por Navidad: ayudar a su madre a ganar el concurso anual de decoraciones navideñas y recuperar su fama de buena chica para retomar su vida en Tomoeda con buen pie. Entonces, al otro lado de la calle, apareció el regalo de Navidad más atractivo que había visto nunca… Touya Kinomoto. El hombre que había arruinado su reputación.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola he vuelto con una nueva adaptación, espero que le agrade y a pesar de que ya paso navidad me gusta mucho esa temporada, ya saben la historia no es mía es de__Tawny Weber y los personajes tampoco son míos, este será un Tomoyo/ Touya que es mi pareja favorita._

**Vuelta a casa**

**CAPITULO 1**

Tomoyo Daidoji solo quería dos cosas por Navidad: ayudar a su madre a ganar el concurso anual de decoraciones navideñas y recuperar su fama de buena chica para retomar su vida en Tomoeda con buen pie. Entonces, al otro lado de la calle, apareció el regalo de Navidad más atractivo que había visto nunca… Touya Kinomoto. El hombre que había arruinado su reputación. El hombre que estaba seguro de que él iba a ganar el concurso. Tan seguro que Tomy y Touya decidieron hacer una apuesta. Si ella ganaba, su sitio en la lista de buenas chicas estaría garantizado. Pero si ganaba él… entonces demostraría que ser malo era bueno.

Jo, Jo, Jo, como diría Santa Claus.

Tomoyo Daidoji dejó escapar un suspiro de admiración al ver al otro lado de la calle el que, en su modesta opinión, era el trasero más bonito del mundo. Apoyando el hombro en la columna del porche de su madre, tomó un sorbo de café y decidió que aquella era su recompensa por volver a casa.

–Parece que los Kinomotos ya han empezado a trabajar para el concurso anual de decoraciones navideñas –comentó su madre, Sonomi Daidoji, desde la puerta–. Me encantaría ganarlo algún año, pero no se me da bien hacer decoraciones complicadas.

–Se nos ocurrirá una idea estupenda y ganaremos, ya lo verás –anunció Tomy.

Años atrás, su madre lo había pasado muy mal por su culpa. La solución había sido marcharse del pueblo para que se olvidaran de ella, pero echaba de menos a su madre y cuando supo que la única peluquera de Tomoeda se retiraba pensó que era una señal para volver a casa. Y ya que estaba allí, iba a hacer que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella. De modo que, esbozando una sonrisa, le prometió: 

–Yo te ayudaré. Este año será nuestro año. 

Riendo, su madre le advirtió que se pusiera algo de abrigo antes de volver a la cocina para seguir haciendo galletas de jengibre. 

Tomy se apoyó en la columna de nuevo, mirando al guapísimo extraño al otro lado de la calle. A pesar del café caliente y el hombre más caliente aún, sintió un escalofrío. Después de vivir cinco años en Tokio, el frío en Tomoeda, era insoportable. Se había puesto un grueso jersey bajo el anorak, pantalones vaqueros y dos pares de calcetines bajo las botas de cuña. Nada práctico, pero ella tenía sus prioridades y unos zapatos bonitos eran lo primero en su lista. 

El carpintero bombón no parecía tener ningún problema con la temperatura. Como ella, llevaba vaqueros y botas, aunque las suyas eran de trabajo. Pero en lugar de llevar varias capas de ropa y un gorro de lana, él llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta. 

Y Tomy no se quejaba porque, de ese modo, podía admirar sus tremendos bíceps mientras manejaba el martillo. Su pelo, lo bastante oscuro como para hacer contraste con el cuello de la camiseta, brillaba bajo el tímido sol de la mañana. 

Tomy movió los dedos bajo los guantes de lana. Le gustaría tocar ese pelo para ver si era tan suave y espeso como parecía. Deformación profesional seguramente. Aunque el cosquilleo que sentía en el vientre no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo como peluquera sino con aquel guapísimo extraño. 

Cuando se volvió, Tomy notó que los vaqueros eran tan prometedores por delante como por detrás. El cosquilleo se intensificó mientras admiraba un abdomen plano y un torso que merecía más de un suspiro. Incluso dejó escapar un gemido ante la anchura de sus hombros. 

Pues sí, los hacían muy bien en Tomoeda. Mejor de lo que recordaba. Exhalando un suspiro de anticipación, Tomy levantó la mirada. 

Un mechón de pelo oscuro caía sobre su frente, dándole cierta dulzura infantil a un rostro que era todo ángulos y planos masculinos. Pómulos altos, mandíbula cuadrada, una boca que parecía suplicar que la besaran… ñam, ñam. 

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del extraño… y Tomy abrió los suyos como platos. Aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para ver de qué color eran, supo de inmediato que esos ojos eran de un vívido tono marrón, como un atardecer en un ardiente día de verano. 

Touya Kinomoto. 

Maldita fuera. 

Tomy apretó la taza con fuerza. 

Era de esperar. El hombre más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo era precisamente el que había arruinado su reputación en la época del instituto. De modo que ese año, la venganza sería lo primero en su lista de cosas que hacer en Navidad.

Notas: esto apenas comienza jejeje espero les agrade la historia y dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta historia no es mía es de Tawny Weber y el nombre de la novela es Vuelta a casa, los personajes tampoco son míos son del grupo CLAM, solo lo adapto por diversión espero que les guste, este es un Touya-Tomoyo que es mi pareja favorita._

**Vuelta a casa**

**CAPITULO 2**

Touya Kinomoto miró se apartó el flequillo de los ojos para mirar el belén que estaba construyendo. Definitivamente, era hora de cortarse el pelo, pero ir a la peluquería no había sido su prioridad ese mes, ocupado como estaba volviendo a su pueblo natal para solucionar los asuntos de su difunto padre y aguantando las charlas de su familia, que insistía en que se instalase allí de forma permanente.

Mientras daba los últimos toques al pesebre, ya casi terminado, en el jardín de la casa de sus tíos, por el rabillo del ojo vio algo de color rosa. Touya miró al otro lado de la calle y lanzó un silbido de admiración. No podía ver el rostro de la chica y su cuerpo estaba oculto por varias capas de ropa, pero emitía una onda tan sexy que había tenido que volverse para mirarla.

Era absurdo porque desde allí no podía ver su cara, pero era alguien cuyo cuerpo querría ver un poco más de cerca. Touya dejó el martillo a un lado, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, su tía salió de la casa con una taza de café y una encantadora sonrisa en los labios. 

–Touya, estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo. No puedo creer lo bien que está quedando –le dijo, señalando las piezas que había construido. 

Touya sonrió, animado por el cumplido. Quería que la decoración navideña fuese perfecta para agradecerles las veces que le habían ofrecido a él y a su madre un sitio en el que esconderse cuando su padre se emborrachaba y se ponía violento. Yukito y Nakuru eran unas de las pocas personas en el pueblo que habían creído que el perverso y malísimo Touya Kinomoto merecía la pena. Otra razón por la que estaba tomando en consideración la idea de establecer su negocio de construcción en Tomoeda.

Pero ni siquiera el afecto por su familia era suficiente para hacerle creer que podía salir bien. Sí, después de años trabajando como capataz sabía que podía tener éxito en cualquier parte, ¿pero por qué iba a instalarse en un sitio en el que lo veían solo como el hijo del borracho del pueblo, de tal palo tal astilla? 

–Gracias, tía Nakuru –murmuró, volviendo a mirar a la chica del porche. Tal vez acababa de encontrar otra razón para quedarse en Tomoeda unos días más–. Parece que los Masumoto tienen visita.

Su tía siguió la dirección de su mirada. 

–Ah, no. Sonomi Daidoji compró la casa cuando el señor Masumoto ingresó en una residencia. Sonomi me dijo que su hija vendría por estas fechas, así que debe ser ella. 

La expresión de Touya pasó de interesada a excitada en una décima de segundo. 

Tomoyo Daidoji. La chica más sexy de Tomoeda. 

Su tía dijo algo mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo antes de entrar en la casa, pero Touya seguía mirando al otro lado de la calle y no estaba prestando atención. 

Tomy había sido un encanto, alguien que lo veía por sí mismo y que lo había juzgado por su comportamiento, pero nunca por el de su padre. Iba un par de cursos detrás de él en el instituto y siempre había sido territorio prohibido. Salvo una vez… 

Antes de que pudiera moverse, ella dejó la taza que tenía en la mano sobre la barandilla del porche y empezó a bajar los escalones. Mientras cruzaba la calle, Touya admiró la bonita vista.

Había mejorado con los años, pensó. El pelo negro sobresalía del gorrito de lana rosa y sus ojos de color amatista oscuro brillaban como nunca. No sabía qué demonios llevaba en los pies, pero sus curvas eran suficientes para que se le hiciera la boca agua.

–Vaya, vaya –empezó a decir, con una sonrisa de admiración–. Pero si es la dulce Tomy Daidoji. ¿Has venido a darme otro beso?

Notas: espero sus review y espero que la historia les haya gustado así como a mí, se despide está loca gatita .


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, esta nueva adaptación se llama Vuelta a casa es de Tawny Weber, yo solo la adapto por diversión, los personajes tampoco son de mi propiedad, esto es un Touya-Tomoyo espero les guste._

**Titulo: Vuelta a casa**

**CAPITULO 3**

–Preferiría besar a una rana –respondió Tomy, furiosa al ver que Touya era aún más atractivo de cerca.

¿Por qué no había perdido con la edad, demonios? Antes era tan salvaje que algo de ese comportamiento pernicioso debería notarse en su cara. En lugar de eso, tenía un color de lo más saludable y una atractiva sombra de barba... 

¿Sombra de barba las nueve de la mañana? ¿Aún no había aprendido a afeitarse?  
Sintiendo una oleada de deseo, Tomy recordó el roce de esa incipiente barba sobre su piel. Y eso la enfadó aún más.

–Tú arruinaste mi reputación, Touya Kinomoto. Por tu culpa, mi vida y la de mi madre se convirtieron en un infierno –lo acusó, dando un paso adelante para verlo mejor. A pesar de ir subida sobre altas cuñas, tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esos preciosos ojos marrones se le olvidó lo que iba a decir. Incluso se le olvidó respirar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?, pensó–. Y bien, ¿qué tienes que decir?

–Que tal vez ya no eres tan "encantadora" como antes –murmuró Touya.

Tomy supo que estaba riéndose de ella y eso la enfadó aún más. 

– ¿Perdona? 

–Es imposible que nada pudiera ensuciar tu reputación de princesita –siguió él–. La mejor alumna del instituto, la reina del baile de graduación, la niña buena de Tomoeda

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que la gente decía de mí? –le espetó ella, el recuerdo de los cotilleos que corrieron por el pueblo haciendo que le ardiesen las mejillas–. ¿O peor, lo que siguen diciendo? Ayer mismo, un imbécil pensó que iba a acostarse conmigo si se ofrecía a llevarme a casa. 

–Eres una mujer guapísima, seguro que muchos hombres quieren llevarte a casa –Touya se encogió de hombros–. Además, lo único que hicimos fue besarnos. ¿Dónde está el problema?

¿Lo único que hicieron fue besarse? El recuerdo de ese beso había llenado años de sueños apasionados. 

Un momento. ¿Touya pensaba que era guapísima? Tomy tuvo que contener el deseo de atusarse el pelo y desabrochar el anorak para no parecer una bola de nieve.

¡No! Así era como todo había empezado años antes. Touya le había dicho un piropo y ella, nerviosa, había aceptado su oferta de llevarla a casa en el coche. Lo único que recordaba a partir de ese momento era que la había besado, dejándola muerta, y que todo el instituto decía que se había acostado con él.

–En el pueblo contaban que habíamos hecho algo más que besarnos –replicó, intentando controlar un escalofrío de emoción. 

– ¿Y a quién le importa lo que diga la gente? –exclamó Touya, desdeñoso. 

–A mi madre, por ejemplo –respondió ella. Su madre estaba tan disgustada por los rumores que le había gritado a una mujer por repetirlos. Desgraciadamente, la mujer era su jefa y la pelea seguía siendo comentario habitual en el pueblo. Al perder su puesto de trabajo, estuvo a punto de marcharse de Tomoeda, humillada y arruinada. Había tardado años en recuperarse económica y emocionalmente, algo que Tomy no se perdonaría nunca–. Pero ahora que has vuelto podrás dejar las cosas claras –añadió

Eso sería perfecto. El canalla de Touya Kinomoto no solo la ayudaría a limpiar su reputación sino que justificaría la ira de su madre. Tal vez entonces podría hacer algo sobre el deseo que estaba inspirando en su cuerpo.

–No, lo siento –dijo él, negando con la cabeza. 

Tomy lo miró, estupefacta. 

–Lo dirás de broma, ¿no? Tienes que decirle a la gente que no pasó nada entre nosotros. Tienes que hacerlo, es lo más justo. Deberías haberlo hecho hace tiempo. 

No sabía por qué parecía tan enfadado. No estaba pidiéndole que mintiese, solo que dejase claro que ella no le había dado las gracias por llevarla a casa quitándose las bragas. 

–Como pareces conocer todos los cotilleos del pueblo, dime una cosa: ¿cuándo ha dicho alguien que yo haga lo que hay que hacer?  
Nunca. 

Tomy exhaló un suspiro. 

– ¿Y qué? Esta podría ser tu primera vez. 

–Cariño, solo hay una primera vez que me interese entre tú y yo. Y no tiene nada que ver con hablar.

Notas: disculpen por tardar en subir capítulos, es que ando enferma, aparte que las fiestas de aquí me absorbieron y me enferme mas, pero prometo no tardar tanto, la historia va subir de tono así si no les gusta este tipo de novelas no las lean ojo, y me despido de ustedes recordándoles que dejen review porfa no se olviden de mi, se despide está loca gatita .


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta historia no es mía es de Tawny Weber y el nombre de la novela es Vuelta a casa, los personajes tampoco son míos son del grupo CLAM, solo lo adapto por diversión espero que les guste, este es un Touya-Tomoyo que es mi pareja favorita._

**Titulo: Vuelta a casa**

**CAPITULO 4**

Touya no sabía por qué se negaba a negar la veracidad del rumor. Tal vez porque sabía que no serviría de nada, especialmente después de tanto tiempo. 

O tal vez porque una negativa solo serviría para atizar rumores y no quería que volviesen a catalogarlo como el chico malo de Tomoeda. Removerían el pasado y, antes de que se diera cuenta, la decisión de quedarse o no en el pueblo sería tomada por él. 

Aunque, en el fondo, debía reconocer que nada de eso era verdad. Nunca le había importado lo que dijeran o pensaran sobre él. Lo que lo molestaba era que Tomy se avergonzase de haberlo besado. Especialmente cuando él deseaba desesperadamente volver a probar esa deliciosa boca.

–Eres malo –dijo ella. Pero no parecía disgustada sino más bien… intrigada. Y esa curiosidad era tan sexy como su boca. Aquella chica lo volvía loco. 

Con los años, Touya había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos. Entendía que uno no siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero Tomy lo hacía pensar en tirar todo ese aprendizaje por la ventana y besarla hasta dejarla sin respiración. Allí mismo, en la entrada de la casa de sus tíos. De hecho, la idea le gustaba cada vez más.

–Si tanto te preocupan los rumores, lo mejor sería darle a la gente algo de qué hablar –le dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Cuando Tomoyo no salió corriendo, la tomó por los brazos para atraerla hacia sí. Aunque no podía tenerla tan cerca como querría porque estaba cubierta por varias capas de ropa, sí estaba lo bastante cerca como para besarla. 

Sus bonitos ojos amatista eran tan grandes, las largas pestañas casi rozando las cejas mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. 

Deliciosa. 

Pero, aunque le gustaría devorar su boca, el beso fue breve, suave, sin presiones. 

Sabía que Tomy iba a apartarse y esperaba poder besarla a gusto antes de que lo hiciera. 

Lo último que había esperado era que le devolviera el beso. 

Al notar el roce de su lengua, un incendio se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Demonios, le encantaba estar equivocado. La boca de Tomoyo era tan adictiva como el néctar y después de un beso estaba enganchado.

Sus labios se encontraban como si estuvieran hechos los unos para los otros, encajando a la perfección. Touya deslizó la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, imaginando otros besos ardientes en otras zonas mientras ella abría la boca, suspirando.

Sus lenguas se enredaron en un frenético baile. Tomy se agarró a sus brazos, clavando las uñas en sus bíceps de una forma que lo hizo gemir. Touya bajó las manos para agarrar su trasero pero entonces, recordando que estaban frente a la casa de sus tíos, las subió hasta su cintura.

Después de unos segundos increíbles, notó una suave presión sobre sus hombros y se apartó un poco para mirarla. Los ojos amatistas se habían nublado de deseo y de algo que parecía curiosidad.

Y él estaba deseando responder a cualquier pregunta que quisiera hacerle. 

– ¿Esto significa que estás de acuerdo? –Le preguntó Tomy, sin aliento–. ¿Es tu forma de decir que lo sientes y que me ayudarás a limpiar mi reputación? 

La sangre de Touya se enfrió de inmediato. 

– ¿Es por eso por lo que me has besado? ¿Para convencerme de que haga lo que tú quieres? –le espetó, enfadado.

Notas: que les parece Touya, a mí me encanta, espero que la historia les guste, dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta historia no es mía es de Tawny Weber y el nombre de la novela es Vuelta a casa, los personajes tampoco son míos son del grupo CLAM, solo lo adapto por diversión espero que les guste, este es un Touya-Tomoyo que es mi pareja favorita._

**Titulo: Vuelta a casa**

**CAPITULO 5**

–No era eso lo que quería –dijo Tomy. Pero le daba vueltas la cabeza y apenas podía pensar con claridad. Sentía un cosquilleo en los labios; un cosquilleo que se extendía a su vientre.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, Touya le había dado el beso de su vida y había puesto el listón muy alto para cada beso a partir de entonces. Hasta que cumplió los veinticuatro años no había encontrado a nadie que estuviese a la altura. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que sería él otra vez?

–No deberíamos hacer esto –añadió, sin aliento–. No valdrá de nada negar lo rumores si nos ven besándonos otra vez. 

–No me creerían aunque lo hubiésemos grabado y lo pusiéramos en el cine, cariño. Y como no tiene sentido perder el tiempo intentando convencer a la gente, vamos a concentrarnos en otra cosa. 

Tomy empezaba a tener claro en qué quería concentrarse Touya porque sus manos iban dejando un rastro de fuego por su espina dorsal. Y, a pesar del frío, esas manos la hacían entrar en calor.

Respiró su aroma, masculino e invitador. El contraste entre su ardiente cuerpo y el aire helado creaba una sensación irreal y su cerebro debió irse de vacaciones porque se puso de puntillas para seguir besándolo. Sus labios eran suaves, su lengua fogosa. Era tan delicioso… 

Mientras siguiera besándola, le daba igual lo que dijera la gente. 

Pero entonces oyó el ruido de un coche que arrancaba en alguna parte y, como si hubiera recibido un golpe, Tomoyo se apartó y dio un salto hacia atrás. Y ella pensando que le daba igual lo que dijera la gente…

La mirada de Touya, en parte exasperación, en parte decepción, dejaba claro que entendía la razón para tan brusco movimiento. 

Molesta, irguió los hombros. 

–No estoy intentando negar que haya colaborado en ese beso o decir que no ha sido… –Tomoyo no terminó la frase. "Increíble". "Sexy como el demonio". "Tan excitante como un orgasmo"– agradable, pero apenas nos conocemos. Hace años que no hablamos, así que es demasiado pronto para estas familiaridades. ¿De acuerdo? 

Él arqueó una ceja. 

– ¿Hay un límite de tiempo? ¿Cuándo crees que será buen momento? 

Tomoyo se mordió los labios. Le gustaría decir que dos segundos serían más que suficiente, pero no podía hacerlo. Había vuelto a Tomoeda para empezar una nueva vida, levantar un negocio y convertirse en parte de la comunidad, algo que había echado de menos en Tokio. Y estaba segura de que la comunidad no recibiría de buen grado que la nueva peluquera se manosease con el chico malo del pueblo en plena calle. Y su madre tampoco.

–Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema –respondió–. Había venido para hablar contigo de esos rumores, ¿recuerdas? 

–Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo él, evidentemente enfadado–. Si algún día dejas de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás, pégame un grito. Si no, llamaremos a este nuestro segundo beso de despedida.

Notas: que me bese a mí por favor jejeje, como ven a Touya es más atrevido de lo que pensamos, ya saben dejen review y espero subir pronto más capítulos, se despide está loca gatita .


	6. Chapter 6

_Esta historia no es mía es de Tawny Weber y el nombre de la novela es Vuelta a casa, los personajes tampoco son míos son del grupo CLAM, solo lo adapto por diversión espero que les guste, este es un Touya-Tomoyo que es mi pareja favorita._

**Titulo: Vuelta a casa**

**CAPITULO 6**

Haciéndose el dolido, Touya se volvió hacia el pesebre que estaba construyendo antes de la visita sorpresa de Tomoyo. Dejando escapar un gruñido, lo bajó de la tarima para colocarlo en el suelo y comprobar que no estaba inclinado. 

–¿Vas a participar en el concurso? –le preguntó ella. Por su tono, era evidente que buscaba un tema seguro. Y probablemente intentaba ganar tiempo para convencerlo de que hiciera esa absurda confesión. 

Touya apretó los dientes, intentando ignorar la frustración, sexual y de todo tipo, que sentía en ese momento. 

–Sí, este es el año de los Kinomoto. Vamos a ganar nosotros –anunció, tomando una lima de la caja de herramientas y poniéndose en cuclillas para limar una esquina al ver que el pesebre se inclinaba de ese lado.

–Mi madre estaba diciendo hace un momento que le gustaría ganar este año y yo le prometí que lo haríamos juntas –dijo Tomoyo–. Se me ocurrirá un diseño original y divertido, ya lo verás.

Touya inclinó a un lado la cabeza para mirar su pesebre, con un ángel en el tejado, la mula, el buey, ovejas y vacas alrededor… la estructura del clásico belén navideño que se le había ocurrido a su tío Yukito.

–¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda? –Touya se pasó una mano por la barbilla, preguntándose si era ético ayudar a alguien que estaba compitiendo contra su familia. Tal vez si el diseño fuera completamente diferente…

–Ya te he pedido ayuda y tú me has rechazado, ¿recuerdas? –Tomoyo lo miraba con gesto impertinente–. Pero he decorado muchos escaparates y puedo ganar el concurso sin tu ayuda.

–Cariño, no tienes una sola posibilidad –dijo él, riendo–. Soy carpintero profesional, mis tíos llevan meses trabajando en este diseño y el concurso tendrá lugar dentro de unos días. ¿Cómo esperas competir con eso? 

El brillo en los ojos amatistas lo inquietó un poco. 

Se movían en círculos diferentes en el instituto, tan diferentes que podrían ser planetas distintos, y ninguno de los dos se había quedado en Tomoeda después, de modo que Touya no podía decir que supiera mucho sobre Tomoyo Daidoji. Pero había cosas que sí sabía.  
Que era guapísima.

Que era encantadora. 

Y que era más terca que una mula. 

El día que la llevó a casa, años atrás, Tomoyo intentaba cambiar una rueda del coche bajo un aguacero, a pesar de no llevar gato. Insistía tanto en hacerlo sin llamar a su madre o a la grúa que Touya había tenido que prometer que él la arreglaría antes de que por fin subiera a su coche. 

–Cualquier residente en Tomoeda puede apuntarse en el concurso. Y yo pienso ganar. Cómo lo haga, es cosa mía –la sonrisa de Tomoyo empezó a despertar campanitas de alarma en su cerebro.

–¿Qué estás tramando? 

–Nada, me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a hacer una apuesta conmigo. 

Intrigado, Touya tiró la lima en la caja de herramientas y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observándola atentamente mientras ella inspeccionaba el pesebre. 

–¿Cuál sería esa apuesta? 

–Seguro que yo ganaría el concurso. 

Touya rio.

–Muy bien, ¿y qué apostaríamos? 

Tomoyo se volvió para mirarlo.

–Cuando yo gane, tú le contarás a todo el mundo la verdad sobre lo que pasó. Y lo harás delante de todo el pueblo, cuando se anuncie el nombre del ganador del concurso.

Nota: una disculpa por no actualizar pronto se me han complicado un poco las cosas y la gripe apenas se me está quitando así que discúlpenme otra vez por no actualizar, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	7. Chapter 7

_Esta historia no es mía es de Tawny Weber y el nombre de la novela es Vuelta a casa, los personajes tampoco son míos son del grupo CLAM, solo lo adapto por diversión espero que les guste, este es un Touya-Tomoyo que es mi pareja favorita._

**Titulo: Vuelta a casa**

** CAPITULO 7**

Tomoyo se mordía los labios mientras miraba a Touya por el rabillo del ojo, intentando fingir que no esperaba ansiosamente una respuesta. Y fingiendo también que no miraba su trasero, todo había que decirlo.

–¿Y cuando gane yo, qué pasará? –preguntó él, inclinando a un lado la cabeza, el flequillo cayendo sobre su frente. 

–¿Qué quieres? –fingiendo una despreocupación que no sentía, Tomoyo miró su pelo de nuevo, deseando tocar esos mechones tan suaves… entre otras cosas–. ¿Qué tal un corte de pelo gratuito durante todo un año?

–Dudo que esté aquí tanto tiempo. 

–¿No vives en Tomoeda? –le preguntó ella. ¿Por qué había pensado que así era? Tomoyo frunció el ceño al comprobar que la matrícula de su camioneta era de Osaka.

–No –respondió Touya–. Y eso significa que la apuesta debe ser algo más interesante. Especialmente porque la competencia este año es tremenda. ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

Tomoyo había decorado muchas veces la peluquería en la que trabajaba y, aunque no tenía mucho talento con un martillo, era tremenda cuando se trataba de una pistola de pegamento.

Recordando los adornos que solía hacer de niña, asintió firmemente con la cabeza. 

–Claro que sí. Y si necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que pegar un grito –Tomoyo le ofreció una sonrisa impertinente y seductora mientras señalaba la casa de su madre, al otro lado de la calle–. No estoy muy lejos.

–¿Viviendo con mamá? –se burló él. 

–Solo hasta que encuentre un apartamento –Tomy arqueó una ceja, mirando el rancho de sus tíos–. ¿Te alojas con tus parientes?

–No, mis tíos no me necesitan. Además, las chicas vuelven a casa por Navidad, así que la casa estará llena de gente. 

Tomoyo pensó en las primas de Touya, todas guapísimas y muy inteligentes. Sakura y ella solían salir juntas, pero Naoko y Rika eran un poco mayores.

–¿Entonces dónde vives? 

–En la casa de mi padre. Lleva unos meses vacía y está hecha un desastre, pero pienso reformarla –Touya respondió con tono seco, sin mirarla. 

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. Su madre le había contado que Fujitaka Kinomoto había muerto de cáncer y debería darle el pésame, pero sabía que Touya no querría hablar de ello.

De todas formas, se le encogió el corazón. Siempre había sentido simpatía por Touya. Aunque la gente del pueblo decía que era un salvaje, ella había anhelado llevarlo a su casa y esconderlo en su habitación, donde estaría a salvo. Afortunadamente, era lo bastante lista como para saber que si llevaba a Touya Kinomoto a su habitación, sería ella quien no estuviera a salvo.

–Bueno, ¿entonces qué dices de la apuesta? –le preguntó, haciéndoles un favor a los dos al cambiar de tema. 

–¿La apuesta? –el brillo en los ojos marron de Touya era tan malicioso que Tomoyo dio un involuntario paso atrás, preguntándose dónde podría comprar un cinturón de castidad–. Claro que acepto la apuesta.

–Yo ya he dicho lo que quiero si gano. ¿Qué quieres tú? 

–Si tú ganas, daré ese discurso por el que estás tan desesperada –anunció Touya, con una sonrisa tan ardiente que podría derretir sus bragas–. Pero si gano yo, tú harás realidad ese rumor.

Nota: dile que si tomoyo te aseguro que no te arrepientes jejeje, bueno los compense por no actualizar pronto ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	8. Chapter 8

_Esta historia no es mía es de Tawny Weber y el nombre de la novela es Vuelta a casa, los personajes tampoco son míos son del grupo CLAM, solo lo adapto por diversión espero que les guste, este es un Touya-Tomoyo que es mi pareja favorita._

**Titulo: Vuelta a casa**

**CAPITULO 8**

Touya clavó la última estrella en el tejado del pesebre y bajó de la escalera. Mientras descendía, miró hacia el otro lado de la calle, como hacía cada cinco minutos. 

Después de aceptar la apuesta con una mirada nerviosa y un asentimiento de cabeza, Tomoyo prácticamente había salido corriendo hacia su casa y no la había visto desde entonces. Y se estaba volviendo loco. 

–Hola, Touya Kinomoto –escuchó una voz sensual tras él–. Hablando de regalos de Navidad… ¿cuándo has vuelto al pueblo?

Touya suspiró. Debería haber imaginado que el fantasma de su novia del pasado aparecería tarde o temprano. 

Aparentemente, Kaho Mizuki no sabía que estaban en invierno. Sin abrigo, con un top escotado pegado a unos pechos que no tenía años antes, cuando se los mostró amablemente, y unos vaqueros ajustadísimos bajo unas botas altas, solo le faltaba llevar un látigo en la mano. Completaban la imagen un pelo cardado, rojo, los ojos castaños muy maquillados y una sonrisa con la que dejaba claro que le dejaría probar todo lo que quisiera.

Tomoyo era mil veces más sexy envuelta en un anorak y con diez kilos de ropa encima. 

–Hola, Kaho –la saludó. 

–Y estás mil veces más guapo que antes –dijo ella, dando un paso adelante para apretar su copa C contra su torso–. Me alegro de volver a verte. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. 

No, en realidad no tenían nada que contarse. Pero Touya sonrió mientras daba un paso atrás, mirando a otra chica apoyada en un viejo Toyota.

–Hola, Touya –lo saludó la morena, con una sonrisa tímida.  
–Hola, Chiharu –dijo él. No le sorprendía que siguiera a la sombra de Kaho, siempre había sido así–. ¿Cómo estás?

Antes de que Chiharu pudiera responder, la pelirroja se colocó entre ellos. 

–Me han dicho que estás ayudando a tus tíos para el concurso de este año –le dijo, pasando un dedo de uña larguísima por su torso. 

Touya se apartó para tomar su cazadora, con intención de protegerse de algo más que del frío, y miró el belén casi terminado. No tenía nada que ver con las casas que él construía, pero se sentía orgulloso de todos modos. 

–Así es. Mis tíos tenían una idea estupenda y solo necesitaban un carpintero con experiencia. 

–Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Mi padre siempre gana el concurso, ya lo sabes. Él dice que es porque yo me visto de ángel y le hago guiños a los jueces. 

Touya hizo una mueca. Recordaba un año que le mostró lo que llevaba bajo el disfraz de ángel. No había sido fácil quitarse las plumas del… pantalón. 

–Este año no será así. Los Kinomoto tienen tantas oportunidades como cualquiera. 

–Ya lo veremos –dijo Kaho, con una desagradable sonrisa–. Solo quería pasar por aquí para saludarte e invitarte a la fiesta de esta noche en el bar de Yue. Te guardaré un asiento, ¿de acuerdo?

Touya se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no iría. El bar de Yue había sido su tugurio favorito años antes y no quería volver a verlo. Como no quería volver a ver a Kaho desnuda.

No, la única mujer a la que quería ver desnuda era Tomoyo y solo a ella. De nuevo, miró al otro lado de la calle, preguntándose dónde demonios se habría metido.


	9. Chapter 9

_Esta historia no es mía es de Tawny Weber y el nombre de la novela es Vuelta a casa, los personajes tampoco son míos son del grupo CLAM, solo lo adapto por diversión espero que les guste, este es un Touya-Tomoyo que es mi pareja favorita._

**Titulo: Vuelta a casa**

**CAPITULO 9**

Tomoyo detuvo el coche frente a la casa de su madre, alegrándose al ver que Touya aún seguía trabajando. Bajó del jeep, dejando en su interior las bolsas de adornos navideños que había comprado, y cruzó la calle para hablar con él. Se decía a sí misma que era para ofrecerle una idea, no porque estuviera volviéndose adicta al escalofrío sexual que él incitaba.

– ¿Has venido a pagar la apuesta antes de tiempo? –bromeó Touya, desde lo alto de la escalera. El belén tenía una pinta estupenda, pero su decoración navideña sería mucho mejor, se prometió a sí misma.

–He pasado por el Ayuntamiento para apuntarme en el concurso y he estado charlando con gente –respondió Tomoyo. Más que nada, había estado buscando posibles clientes. Aunque ya había alquilado el local para su peluquería, no la abriría hasta después de las fiestas, pero nunca hacía daño promocionar el negocio. 

Aunque debía admitir que también había ido para comprobar si la gente estaba hablando de ella, Touya y su madre. 

Lamentablemente, así era. Tomoyo irguió los hombros, sabiendo que tenía que usar eso como motivación para ganar el concurso en lugar de hacer pucheros por lo injusto de la situación.

– ¿Has oído algún cotilleo jugoso? –le preguntó Touya

.  
No pensaba decirle que seguían siendo tema de conversación. Ojalá la gente olvidase el asunto de una vez. Y lo harían una vez que Touya confesase.

–El carpintero que debía adornar el cenador de la plaza está de baja por enfermedad y necesitan que alguien haga el trabajo. ¿Te interesa? 

–No. 

–Venga, lo harías muy bien. De verdad necesitan tu ayuda –insistió Tomoyo. Si lograba convencer a Touya habría dado otro pasito para recuperar su estatus de chica de oro en el pueblo. Eso significaba saludos alegres, caras amistosas… y clientes en su peluquería. 

–No me necesitan –dijo él, volviendo a clavar un clavo en algún sitio. 

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. 

–En serio, te necesitan. Y yo te ayudaré. No se me da muy bien manejar un martillo, pero puedes enseñarme. 

–No lo entiendes –dijo él, sin dejar de jugar con el destornillador–. Puede que quieran ayuda, pero no quieren la mía. 

Tomoyo dejó escapar un bufido, el vaho de su aliento casi ocultando su cara. Sabía que la gente del pueblo lo había tratado fatal, pero si se esforzaba un poco todos verían que era un buen tipo y dejarían de juzgarlo por su comportamiento del pasado. 

– ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –le preguntó, exasperada. 

–Si me necesitaran, me habrían llamado. 

Lo había dicho con un tono razonable, sin enfadarse. Entonces ¿por qué le parecía que aquello era más importante de lo que quería hacerle creer? 

–Yo te estoy pidiendo ayuda. 

– ¿A mí? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez que estuviste conmigo? Si no recuerdo mal, sigues intentando borrar esa mancha. 

Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco. 

–No seas tan cabezota. No olvides que Santa Claus lleva la cuenta de quién es bueno y quién es malo. 

La risa de Touya le provocó una oleada de alegría; era la clase de risa que decía que también la haría reír a ella… justo antes de hacerla gritar de placer.

–Cariño, ¿es que no lo sabes? Ser malo es bueno.

Notas: como ven a este Touya testarudo y juguetón, espero que les guste el capitulo, voy a subir otro mas y no sé cuando pueda volver a subir otro pues me cambio de residencia (ósea a otra ciudad) y tengo que adaptarme espero no durar mucho me voy a llevar mis escritos y novelas no se preocupes actualizare muuuuuy pronto deséenme suerte y ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	10. Chapter 10

_Esta historia no es mía es de Tawny Weber y el nombre de la novela es Vuelta a casa, los personajes tampoco son míos son del grupo CLAM, solo lo adapto por diversión espero que les guste, este es un Touya-Tomoyo que es mi pareja favorita._

**Titulo: Vuelta a casa**

**CAPITULO 10**

Con una auténtica sonrisa en los labios por primera vez desde que llegó al pueblo, Touya dio marcha atrás para salir de la casa de su padre, saludando con la mano a su antiguo vecino, el señor Roberts. El hombre lo miró, receloso, pero por fin le devolvió el saludo.

¿La gente del pueblo habría olvidado sus pasadas indiscreciones? Tomoyo decía que sí y lo empujaba a decorar el cenador de la plaza, preguntar si alguien necesitaba un carpintero y pensar en las posibilidades de quedarse en Tomoeda. Para una chica que aún seguía intentando escapar de los rumores, parecía tener mucha fe en su habilidad para enfrentarse con ellos.

Claro que tal vez quería salir con él. Y le gustaba esa idea. Especialmente porque también él quería salir con Tomoyo, que lo hacía sentir increíblemente sexy, extrañamente sentimental y fantásticamente bien cuando estaba a su lado. 

Cuando llegó a casa de sus tíos, Touya saltó de la camioneta, más contento que en mucho tiempo…

Pero se detuvo tan bruscamente que derramó el café que llevaba en la mano, quemándose los dedos. Ignorando el dolor, miró con incredulidad los restos del pesebre que había dejado casi terminado cuando se marchó el día anterior. La hierba del jardín estaba cubierta de tablones de madera arrancados de cuajo… 

–Iba a llamarte –dijo su tío Yukito, que acababa de salir al porche con expresión airada–. Parece que alguien se ha dedicado a jugar con un hacha. 

Touya apretó los labios, conteniendo el deseo de lanzar su caja de herramientas sobre aquel desastre.

– ¿Tienes idea de quién puede haber sido? –le preguntó su tío. 

–Solo puede haber sido una persona –respondió Touya, mirando la casa al otro lado de la calle. Tomoyo había colgado luces navideñas alrededor de la fachada y sobre un enorme pino en el jardín.

Había dicho que quería ganar el concurso… 

Y, aparentemente, esa noche había estado muy ocupada. 

Mientras envolvía enormes cajas vacías con papel de regalo para ponerlas bajo el pino del jardín, Tomoyo no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Touya. Seguro que ser malo era bueno, especialmente como lo hacía él, que la ponía toda nerviosa y alterada con un solo beso. ¿Qué haría si estuvieran desnudos? Tomoyo tuvo que abanicarse.

Estaba teniendo un sofoco cuando levantó la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban al porche. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que era Touya. Muy enfadado. 

–Hola. 

– ¿Quieres explicarme qué ha pasado? 

Tomoyo se incorporó, con el ceño fruncido. Tenía la impresión de que debía estar de pie para mantener aquella conversación. O dispuesta a salir corriendo. 

– ¿Explicar qué? 

Touya se limitó a señalar la casa de su tío con el dedo. Tomoyo se acercó a los escalones del porche y guiñó los ojos para ver mejor… pero tardó unos segundos en entender lo que estaba viendo.

El pesebre estaba destrozado. 

– ¿Crees que yo he hecho eso? –exclamó, horrorizada. 

–Cariño, tú eres la única que tiene algo que ganar –respondió Touya, colocándose frente a ella, furioso.

–Ya, claro –dijo Tomoyo, poniendo una mano en su torso para apartarlo. No iba a dejar que la intimidase, por grande que fuera–. Porque nadie más compite este año y nadie más quiere ganar, ¿no?

Touya guiñó los ojos durante un segundo, como si estuviera pensándolo. Luego sacudió la cabeza

.  
–No tanto como tú. 

– ¿Por qué dices eso? 

–Porque tú eres quien más tiene que perder. 

Tomoyo abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. 

– ¿Crees que llegaría tan lejos como para sabotear tu trabajo solo para hacerte confesar? –le preguntó unos segundos después. 

–No. 

Tomoyo relajó un poco los hombros. 

–Creo que sabotearías mi trabajo para no acostarte conmigo –sin esperar respuesta, Touya se dio la vuelta para cruzar la calle.

Notas: a partir de aquí se pone muuuuy interesante, nos leemos pronto y dejen review porfa se despide está loca gatita


End file.
